Never letting you go
by Yokoyoko
Summary: Can a blonde wet nurse be left alone with her masters contractor? Rated M! Tatsugarde!


**Hello there fellow readers!**

**Hope you'll enjoy my story here!**

**Summary: What happen if a blonde demon wet nurse is left alone with her master's contractor alone at home? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

**-Yokoyoko-**

* * *

**Never letting you go**

"I'm home"

The blonde woman entered the Oga residence, while her mind was still somewhere else.

It was almost midnight when she returned to the human world. The Demon Lord called her back to the Demon world. He wanted Hildagarde to bring home his youngest child, Beelzebub the IV. He stated that he wanted some time alone with his sons, both Enou and Baby Beel.

Why?

Of course the demon nurse questioned that, The Lord had never been close to his sons, heck he seldom remembers them, and once forgot that he gave a mission to destroy humanity to his youngest son. So that was his excuse when Hildagarde asked him why the urgent matter of returning to their homeland? And in addition, he told the wet nurse that she should take a break in the human world and to get to know it better. Hilda wanted to stay with the young master but The Lord rejected. He wanted Hilda to be a better nurse and understand the human world, which leads to an easy mission to destroy humanity.

Another problem occurs. The young master didn't want to return to the demon world due to his connection with his contractor, Oga Tatsumi. We know that Baby Beel never go anywhere without his father. But hell yeah the contractor was happy that he could spend some time alone without any surprising shock from the baby. Oga convinced Baby Beel that his real father, The Demon Lord, was taking him on a vacation with his brother and promised him to that when he return to the human world, he would meet Gohan-kun in person. And yes, the baby easily agreed.

So within these few days the link between Oga and Baby Beel was temporarily cut off. Both Oga and Hilda were amazed how the baby matured and didn't cry when Hilda took him back to their world.

Oga was free! Hell he was excited.

Another problem. How is she going to break the news to the other members of the family?

"Huh?"

Hilda snapped back to reality when she realized that the house was in a total mess. Soda cans, candies, chips, even broken glasses! Everywhere!  
The hell happened? She was away for a half day and this is what happened when she returned!? More chores?

She was massaging her forehead with her thumb and index finger while walking to the kitchen, and stepped on a pair of boxers.

_**Disgusting**_. _**Filthy humans.**_

She sighed and started to clean up the mess on the floor. She was picking up a pile of plastics and saw a small paper and read it.

_**Dear Hilda-chan,**_

_** Mom, dad and I are going to attend a friends wedding in Aomori, we're leaving Tatsumi and Beel in your care. We'll be back in 4 days time.  
I know they will be obedient when you're around, there's plenty of food in the fridge so just cook something for Tatsumi, I know he LOVES your cooking.  
Have fun with Tatsumi when we are not around Hilda-chan~**_

_**So, ta taaa~**_

_**Love, Misaki.**_

Hilda let out a relieving breath. Well, she didn't have to make something up why the young master is not around. One problem solved. Another problem, where the hell is Oga?

"That sewer rat, he better explain to me just what the hell happen here" Hilda mumbled while putting everything in a huge plastic trash. At least we can see the floor now?

"Yo Hilda, back already?"

_Fucking Bastard._

Oga was behind the sofa in the living room and scratch his head. "I fell asleep".

"What the hell happen? I left for only a few hours and this is what I get? What a surprise" The wet nurse wasn't happy. Oga new that there is no way of escaping from the blonde woman in front of him.

"Erm… Well mom, dad and aneki went to Aomori. And Furuichi knew about this and invited the Red Tails, you know he's perverted and I didn't know what happen the Tohoshinki was here with their gang and had a….. party?" Oga explained in one breath while hoping the demon wet nurse won't kill him in his own house. "If you have the intention of killing, please, Furuichi is the one to blame"

There was a long pause until the demon maid spoke.

"Are you sure this is just a normal party and not a _Sex_ party?" She questioned him while holding a pair of boxers in her left hand while her green orbs were glaring at him.

"Hilda, I swear, that shit, is not mine"

Oga was scared that the Demon infront of him would just chop his head off. He was planning to run to the stairs. Well, just in case.

"I was asking you a question gutter trash, I wasn't going to kill you. And besides I'm in no mood of killing you tonight"

Oga widened his eyes while staring at the blond who was placing the chairs on its right place and picking up trash on the floor. _The fuck just happen? Isn't she mad? And she's cleaning the place up?_

His eyes were focusing on the huge bulge on her chest as she bends down to pick up some trash, Oga was staring at her cleavage. _Snap out of it!_

"Uh.. Bitch, you ok?" Oga stood up and walked towards the Wet Nurse.

"Huh? What are you-" Hilda was cut off when suddenly Oga lean forward and put his forehead against hers. _This is TOO close. _Hilda could hear his breathing slowly while both of his hands were on each sides of her waist, holding onto the table so he wouldn't crush her. Her breasts were almost touching his chest.  
Hilda swore her heart was beating fast.

_She smells nice._

"You're not having a fever. Are you sure you didn't eat anything weird back in the Demon world? You're acting weird, you're not being a bitch." Oga's eyes were glaring on hers. They were piercing through her green orbs.

_This is uncomfortable._

"I'm fine you douche. Now get off. You smell like a pile of rubbish" Hilda put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him, she didn't sound nervous but she was hiding it very well. "Go take a bath, you stink".

"Bitch" Oga took a step back and went upstairs to the bathroom.  
Hilda could hear the bathroom door being locked and she unconsciously placed her right hand on her chest. _What just happened?_

Hilda shook her head and began tidying up again.  
As she finished the first floor, she went to Oga's room to change his bed sheets, assuming that the stupid delinquents spilled sodas and food. And voila! She was damn right.

She could've guessed that some of them played games in his room. His consoles were placed on his desk and the other near the bed. The cables were a mess. Apart from that there were a lot of snack on the floor unfinished and extremely disgusting. How can anyone live like this? Even a Demon couldn't stand this kind of lifestyle.

The blonde maid cleaned everything up and chucked the plastic trash near the entrance.  
She heard Oga went out from the bathroom, and so she took the nightgown that Misaki had bought her and went to brush her teeth and change. She took a shower right before she went back from the Demon world, so she didn't want to take a second night bath.  
Hilda went back to Misaki's room and found Oga's Mangas were here. It kind of bothers her if things weren't at its place.

So the wet nurse went to Oga's room and knocked.

She entered the room but No one was there. "Huh… I think he's downstairs".  
The room was still dark, so Hilda assumed that he hasn't been back to his room since he took his late bath. The blonde placed his books on the top of his desk next to his bed. She didn't move a single inch and closed her eyes as she inhales the aroma of his room and smiled.

_Smells just like him._

The maid snapped out of her day dream and walk quickly out, yet, until she bumped into something and fell on her butt.

"Ouch!"

The Wet Nurse was on the floor, rubbing her butt from the effect of falling so sudden. And glared up to the man that she bumped into, "Watch where you going you useless man!"

"Excuse me? This is my room! And the heck are you-" Oga was scolding the woman on the floor. That is before his eyes were interrupted by Hilda flashing her red lacy panties and faced the other direction. Blushing.  
Oga swore that his _little buddy_ was betraying him.

"Jesus woman close your damn legs! Do you want an eagle to land there?"

"Wha-" realizing that she wasn't sitting like a lady,flashing her panties and closed her legs. The wet nurse didn't dare to look at the handsome man in front of her. She took a quick glanced instead on the man in front of her. The brunet's hair was damp and he wasn't wearing anything but a black long sleeping pants. She could see the top of his boxers though. The moonlight was hitting on every single muscle he had, as if he were a masterpiece. If only she could caress that skin of his. Licking it.

_Damn hormones. _

On the other hand the contractor was clearly amazed on how beautiful long hair Demon on floor is. She was wearing a thin short light blue nightgown, hugging each of her curves. It was short as hell. It was enough to cover up only her ass. And on top of that he could clearly see her cleavage, as the neck of the nightgown was dangerously _very low._  
_Damn aneki._ He knew that this was his sister doing. But deep inside, he was glad.

They realized that this is the first time they're left alone without baby Beel. Nothing will happen right?

"Uh.. I uh…"

"Help me get up" As Hilda put out a hand asking for Oga's assistance on helping her get back to her feet.

"Oga?"

"Yeah yeah…" He let out his hand and pulled Hilda up. He knew that he wasn't looking at the same woman that he usually sees everyday. Something came to him. Oga's eyes never left Hilda's body, glancing each single angle and followed her movements.  
She didn't want to leave. Neither does He.

"I… I better go back to my room, sorry for disturbing." As Hilda's hands were on the doorknob. She felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "O-Oga?"  
She felt his breath on the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"You smell nice"

His breath tickled her skin and sending shivers all over her body. He never had been turn on from just a simple smell.  
Hilda couldn't say anything but closed her eyes and enjoying the sensation. Oga's lips moved from her neck to her ear kissing it.  
Hilda let out a small sigh of pleasure and had her right hand behind touching his damp brown hair. Oga's hands started to roam around her curvaceous body and he knew that he didn't want to stop. Nope. Not tonight.

Oga didn't know what was on his mind. But now all he was thinking was the blond in his arms.

Little electric shock of shivers are running through her body when the man was licking and nibbling her earlobe and neck, while having his firm hands all over her. She had her right arm up behind his head, encouraging him to do more. His hands were passing through between her legs, then between her breasts.  
He knew that she wanted _more. _He was grinning and teasing her with his light touch.  
He had his right arm tightly around her waist and his left one was on her chin, caressing her lower lip. He gently turned her head towards him and kissed her softly.

_Her lips are soft…_

"Tatsumi…." was the word that was spoken by Hilda between their sweet kiss.

"Hmmm?"

Before Hilda could answer, a right hand was underneath her nightgown, cupping one of her breast, caressing it gently. Her mouth parted as soft moans escaped from her small mouth. He continued on kissing her from behind, and not forgetting doing, thumbing her hard nipples, pinching it gently as she bit his lower lips and cried out.

A soft chuckle came out from him, as he continued massaging her breast.

"Why are you laughing you gutter-" on the edge of protesting, she received a surprise attack from him.  
His left hand cupped her mound and pressed it lightly.  
She jolted and arched her back. Hilda had never been touched by a man so intimately before.  
Oga kept on teasing her by running a finger across her mound. Pressing it between her entrance.

"Ah…You… Bastard…"

There is something about the Wet Nurse that is sexy. He knew that she had a dangerously killing body. Hence every guy knows.  
But now, Hilda is damn hot on her vulnerable state.

_I just can't get enough of her, fuck._

"You're fucking wet"

"Shut…Up…"

The delinquent's finger dipped into the blonde's lacy panties and started to massage her slowly. Oga pushed a finger through her lips,

Hilda gasp and let out a moan "Tatsumi!"

_That must've feel good._

Sliding it inside and out, spreading her moisture in slow strokes.  
She unconsciously presses her behind hard against him feeling his bulge. "Dammit…" Oga groaned and dipped his finger inside of her. And now he was moving his attention to the small round texture, teasing it while the blonde nurse cursed him beneath her heavy panting. She unconsciously spreads her legs apart to gain him more access. She knew it could take long before she came. Noticing this, he went inside and out of her faster, circling the small round texture.

She let out a gasp and threw her head forward.  
Noticing this Oga was worried that he did too much. She felt that she could collapse anytime soon as her legs wasn't able to stand straight. Luckily Oga held on to her not letting her fall.

He had no idea whether the women infront of him is still a virgin on not. But regardless from her body language, he new that she still was. He released both of his hands and turned her around.

"Hilda?"

Her head was still facing the floor. Bending down searching for her eyes, a sudden guilt felt through Oga's body as he was waiting for Hilda to respond.  
He saw her face tilt up, panting heavily. She raised her hands and cupped his face, brought it down to her face. Hilda threw her arms around his neck, playing with his hair while she was still weak from her previous orgasm. She bit his lips as he smiled and opened his mouth as she slid her tongue inside of him, sucking, biting his tongue. He had no idea that she was this horny. Hilda broke the kiss and started to kiss his throat leaving hot kisses and went back up unto his jaw and lips.

"More" do as what she told, she rubbed the bulge below his packs and he hissed.  
She was wildly turning him on.

He had her pressed against the door pressing her hard squishing her vast breast and dry hump her. Oga groaned. The blond maid could feel his hard member against her crotch as he lifted her left leg, he _loves_ to tease her in such way. Oga lifted her up and circled her legs on his waist as he walks to his bed, placing her gently. Hilda scooted up so her head met the pillow. Oga leaned over, planted his hands on both sides of her body. Seeing her flushed exotic face made him grin.

"Why are you grinning?"

"Nothing" was the only word that came out of his mouth. He continued on placing his fingers at the hem of her nightgown and slid it off her head and threw the material on the floor.

There she was, on his bed, nothing else on except her lacy panties. His first woman naked on his bed. Her blonde hair was everywhere on the pillow, and the moonlight indeed did a very good job on hitting her beautiful face and body. He leaned down and kiss her fully on the lips. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now?" he whispered on to her ears and licked her lobe. Hilda responded with a light moan and ran her fingertips from his lips to his chest, feeling each single muscle, kissing his neck.

"I like your body."

"Saying cheesy lines aren't we?" he chuckled and leaned down on to suck her breast, while the other hand fondles her left breast. Hilda's mouth dropped open and started to roll her hips. Her hands went down on to his six packs and inside his pants as she wrapped around him. Oga groaned as she touched his hardness.

_Has he been always this big?_

He was smooth, who would have guessed? She ran her fingertips along the length of him playing on his head, stroking it. Oga hissed and knew that he wouldn't last long, so he took her hands and pinned it on top of her head.

"Bitch, don't do that I will only make a mess on your hand, and besides, I want to enjoy you a little more." he protested and took off his pants and boxers, as well as Hilda's last garment as she glared at him.  
Before she could say anything Oga bend down and pressed his lips against hers hungrily and sank his fingers in her golden locks. His hardness nudge against her tummy as she parted her legs moaning between their kisses.

"Ahh… Tatsumi... I-"

"Mmmh… Not now" Hilda protested on the way of Oga's behaving. He knew that she wants it so bad, seeing her this vulnerable made him harder, thus he wants to play a little bit longer.

Oga knew what he was doing, he rubbed his hardness against her entrance making her hips move and moaned. She bit her lip due to the sensation that he's giving her. She was very wet indeed. She would've just kill him on bed but her instincts told her not to. Hell he was giving her the pleasure she never had. She was cut off guard when Oga slid into her just a little. Oga placed himself on top of her, both elbow next to her head as he lean down to peck her.

"Just hurry up douche…"

"Hurry of doing what?" she knew that he wanted her to say it. He didn't bother her words and was giving attention to her nipple and began to lick and gently bit it. Where is her pride now? Does a woman let her pride down during sex? Well, fuck it. She doesn't need those questions now right?

"I want you inside of me Tatsumi" as if she was giving permission. Those were the worlds that Oga wanted to hear. Without any hesitation, he thrust into her, Hilda's eyes widened and let out a loud gasp from the sudden attack, accidentally scratched Oga's shoulder as she couldn't face the immense pain. Oga groaned and saw single tear came out from her. As if it would release the pain, she felt his tongue licking her tear and moved on her lips.

_You're addictive._

"Hey, you ok?" he asked as he was worried not hearing any sound from her and frowned.

"I'm fine. She whispered. Oga new she the wet nurse was hiding the pain that she had to endure.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow" and began to move his hips in a slow rocking motion.

Hilda snorted, "That's a relieving thing to hear from a first timer".

"Why you little-" Hilda lean upwards resting on her elbows, giving him a tender kiss and whispered between their lips, "I trust you".

There was something about her eyes that he realized, they were no more the eyes that he knew, not the eyes of the fierce dangerous Maid Servant, but the eyes of a girl that he love staring back at him.

_Love?_

Now that's new.

He put his arm around her while thrusting her gently. She loved the feeling that she's having now. Wishing that it wouldn't end. Wishing that this would go on forever. Her thoughts acme back to reality as he gave her a hard thrust letting her mouth parted. He continued on stroking her hair, kissing her lips, biting them. He buried his face on the crook of her neck and kissed her neck. His hardness withdrew, almost out and plunged back inside her giving her another loud gasp.

She loved the sensation.

Oga was being gentle on her and it made Hilda questioned herself. Sure their sex was slow and sweet but, was he holding back? She could feel his muscles clenching everytime he thrusts into her, while straining his breath against her neck. He was doing this for _her. _She wanted him to enjoy the pleasure equally.

"Tatsumi?"

_I'm getting used to be called like that._

"Hmmm?"

"Can you… Do it faster?"

He kissed her cheek and gently bite the underside of her jaw and stopped.  
"You want me to do it faster? You want me to fuck you?".

She chuckled and her eyes met his, running her thumb on his lips and forming a seducing smile as if it was her answer.

He groaned and placed his elbow once again besides her head.

"You really like being on top huh?"

"Shut up woman" he grounded his hips against her, and pressed a kiss on her forehead and shoved hard inside her. "Tell me when to stop".

Hilda slid her hands behind him on to his shoulders, challenging him. "No, I won't".

_Challenging me?_

Oga took this as a challenge from her. He loves challenges. He grinned while putting his palm on her back, gently lifting her slightly from the bed, raised himself a little while not breaking the eye contact with the beauty infront of him and drove his hardness inside of her. _Really hard._

Hilda felt the pain she had was replaced by an immense pleasure. She tipped a little and cried out. "Tatsumi!". The pleasure she's having made her dug her nails into his skin and bite his shoulder. Oga didn't feel any pain but pleasure instead. "You have no idea what I am feeling woman". He groaned. "You like that? You want more?".

All Hilda was giving him were loud moaning and hard panting, he knew that she was in pure ecstasy. The pleasure kept her eyes half open as she stared at the man on top of her blankly.

"I guess that answers my question Hilda" Oga settled back on his knees, sliding his hands up her thighs. He gripped her waist and pulled her back against him to meet his pumping hips.

"FUCK!"

She lost control as he pumped hard against her hitting that special spot. He loved the view infront of him. It was pure sexy. Just like one of the guys on porn movies fucking a hot bimbo girl. But this, this was pure reality. The blonde maid underneath him was screaming restless of what he's doing. Hell he his pride was up in the clouds for making the most dangerous woman he met scream in pleasure. No, this was not just another blonde girl, this is Hilda. _Hilda_ for god sakes.

"That's no word that you should say in bed Hilda" he grinned while nibbling her ear.

His motion was getting faster and faster, enjoying her wall clenched against him as his hardness slipped in and out of her. Enjoying his moment, he added a little tension between them, he lean forward, licked her lips, kissed her, swallowing her moans while his right hand travel down to her mound, rubbing her engorged round texture. Hilda screamed in his mouth, bruised his lips, and dug her nails on to the chest on the man infront of her. She swore that she would burst.

Hilda arched her back and pushed hard against him as he clenched his fingers around her hip, "O-Oga, I-I'm-"

"Let it go"

Hilda let out a long rough moan as her body trembled.

"Damn you sexy Demon". He crushed himself on to her mouth. He kept her place in his arms, still continuing his thrusts while Hilda wrapped her legs around his waist. "Your turn..." was the words that came out from her, still trembling from the amazing orgasm she just had. She placed back her arms around his broad shoulders while he let loose. Oga groaned inside her mouth, panting.  
Hilda felt his hardness pulsing as he trust hard and feeling the fluid as he emptied himself inside of her. He let out a long groan as his body tensed.  
He felt his limb turned weak, collapsed on top of Hilda, buried his face on the side of her neck. She could hear him panting hard, tired from the intercourse. Well, he was the one giving her an intense mount of pleasure. She smiled and kissed his head. She started to stare at the ceiling, returning back to reality while gently giving soft strokes on his back.

It was over. She felt sad and far from him. What changed them? Why did this happen? If he was with Kunieda or other women, will this happen?

"I… I think I should return back to my room…" she got up trying to slip herself out of Oga. But oga lifted his head up gazing through her orbs.

"The hell you going bitch?"

Hilda's eyes widened while Oga's hand pushed back the golden locks that were covering her face. He stared at her. It was true what they said. When a girl had sex, they glow, and that's was made them attractive. His face came down to kiss her softly. Rolling onto his back, dragged the covers on to them and hugged her from behind.  
"Like hell I'm letting you go"

She let out a small smile and kissed his forehead.

And a sudden interruption came destroying their private time.

"Oga I left my boxers somewhere did you-" a white short haired man burst inside Oga's room, he was expecting the man was playing games, indeed yes he was playing a _round of game _with a certain blonde woman.

_Naked._

_**"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH HILDA-SAN?"**_

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
